siempre te amare
by Brenda Salinas Salvera
Summary: la historia trata del nejisaku y un poco de gaarakaku
1. EL INICIO

siempre te amare

la historia comienza cuandose el heredero del clan hyuga le pide matrimonio a sakura estaban muy enamorados desde que ella le gustaba su obsecion por saske y el conocio a una persona diferente de la habia hecho un jucio de ella pero al conocerla se enamoro perdidamente ellos ya tenías un hijo de estar juntos y aunque eran muy jóvenes sakura estaba seguro de que quería pasar el resto de su vida mirando los ojos más hermosos como perlas que solo miraban con amor y se parecía a ella con un anillo hermoso perteneciente a su madre fallecida para mirar esos ojos jades que lo volvian loco antes de decir algo se escucho

sakura dijo- si eso es lo que esperado.

neji sonrio.

tsunade la madre de sakura la veia feliz.  
tsunade dijo-pues cuando sera la boda al parecer mi hija quiere que sea lo mas pronto pocible.

sakura se sonrojo un poco.

neji miro a tsunade y la dijo-hokage me haria el gran honor de acompañar a la ceremonia.

tsunade lo miro un poco desconcertada pero feliz-claro que olvidas que te llavas a mi unica y amada hija por supuesto que estare ahi en primera fila.

sakura sonrio y le dio una mirada a neji-crees que una lejendaria enviando a otra persona que le hijas a su hija a demas rucuerda que mi padre también fue hokage -firmandose a dan kato.

que no quiere que un grupo especial ANBU que busque en el mundo del mundo, que sea mejor que no hagas, sufra, termine sakura con una sonrisa al ver la cara de neji.

neji frunci el ce o al ver la cara de sakura divertido por lo que le habia dicho.

tsunade se disculpo y dijo es hora de que me despida las cosas del hokage no se arreglaran solas los dejo.

¿Qué pasa con la decisión?

sakura lo miro y le dijo-claro que no tontito te amo y eso no cambiras aun que todo el mundo se pone en nuestra contra.

neji la miro y la abraso como si no quisiera que nadie se la arebatara.

sakura lo abraso con la misma fuerza como si ubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

neji corto el momento para decirle que tenia una misión y que se tenia que ir pero que regrasaria en dos días por maximo neji salio de la casa sin pecado antes que la otra.

sakura salio de su casa para ir a las amigas que la esperaban en la casa de ino.

ahi se encontraban ino, hinata, tenten, Kurenai.

cuando sakura llego con una sonrisa y presumiendo el ani o hermoso que tenia en una mano todas la mira y gritaron mientras ella se sonrojaba por la mirada de sus amigas cundo una voz calmo los gritos.

no crees que son muy jobenes para casarse dijo tenten con un poco de envidia y algo de celos que ya estaba enamorada del hyuga y este nunca le habia hecho caso.

También tengo que decir que tengo 17 años que no es muy pronto para casarse. Demasiado poco para ser novios, el miro a sakura.

sakura les contesto- es cierto pero solo de una cosa estoy segura el me ama y yo lo amo como nunca pense que podria.

hinata las miro-si sakura esta feliz creo que es lo mejor y mi primo-pregunto hinata

se fue a una mision pero regresa en dos días asi que tengo que preparar las cosas para la boda aun no estoy segura de como se preparan las cosas pero las tengo a ustedes mis amigas que me ayuden a arreglarme tambien nose como lo tome mi padre cuando regrese de su mision yo soy su unica hija y el siempre fue muy cuidadoso con quien mis amigos.

sakura recordo cunado hace un año fue un permiso para salir con ella.

escena retrospectiva

eres del clan hyuga cierto y que te trae por aqui solo dan kato.

neji lo miro con respeto y el habia sido un hokage.

sakura se sento junto a neji y le dio la fuerza para que comensara a hablar.

Neji la tomo de la mano y le dije que lo hiciera con su hija para salir con su hija.

dan kato lo miro admito tu valentia de venir y tomar la mano de mi hija en mi presensia pero la repuerta es no me gusta que nadie como el clan hyuga y quiero ahorrar el sufrimiento de mi hija.

neji lo miro y hiso una reverencia hacia el y el dijo que su repuesta pero que yo quiero a su hija y voy a hacer todo para que apruebe nuestra relación.

sakura miro a su padre con una mirada suplicante para que viera que lo queria.

dan kato miro los ojos de su hija y al final dio su brazo a torcer esta bien pero no quiero verla llorar por que tu perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo para hacerte pagar y pasar el exilio de la aldea.

neji se quedo tiezo con lo que le dijo pero lo miro y le dio la gracias.

FIN DEL flash-back

kurenai levanto la cara y le dije que con una sonrisa que no se preocupa tanto por las cosas que importa que lo que está haciendo es la mejor por ella.

sakura bajo la cabeza y dijo estoy completamente segura.

mietras hinata veia La hora de lo Cual Todas se percataron Diciendo sakura se Acerco A Ella le Puso la mano en su hombro y le Pregunto si algo pasaba hinata naruto paresia nerviosa va a Pasar por mi para dar el paseo de la ONU.

sakura recordo que hinata siempre habia estado enamorada de naruto y que por fin un mes atras naruto le habia dicho que la queria y se habian hecho novios su mejor amiga y naruto al que consideraba como un hermano estaba feliz y eso la ponia de buen humor asi Que se despidió de las chicas y dijo que se hizo un amigo de todos nuestros amigos para darles la última noticia de la casa de ino.

Llegó a su casa y dijo que no podía esperar más para ser su esposa.

fin del primer capitulo


	2. noticia

al dia siguiente sakura mando a llamar alos amigos mas cercanos para ella uno por uno llegaron ala casa del hokage el primero fue.

rock lee que con solo una palabra de sakura podia centirse en las nubes.

la segunda en llegar fue ino. de un derepente llegaron todos naruto,hinata,shikamaru,kiba,shino,sai,tenten,kurenai y por ultimo y no menos impretante Kakashi que aun que no era un amigo habia sido su maestro durante todo este tiempo por eso merecia saber la noticia.

todos estaban ansiosos por asaber la noticia que tenia que decirles aquella chica pelirosa.

las chicas se miraban con una cara de complicidad por que ellas ya sabian lo que sakura tenia que informarles.

el silencio se hizo un poco denso mientras espareban a la chica mientras naruto nervioso decia cualquiercosa para amenisar un poco la espera cuando por fin llego la chica pelirosa estaba con una gran sonrisa de verles ahi reunidos a todos solo faltaba su prometido para que todo fuera perfecto naruto no podia mas con la espera y en eso grito sakura-chan que es eso que nos tienes que decir naruto nervioso kakashisolo le dio una sonrisa y dijo el que llega tarde soy yo no tu sakura.

sakura bajo las escaleras y les dijo sientence a todos mientras sai desia que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos fea.

sakura parecia radiante su ojos jades brillanban como nunca y su expresion era de una felicidad inmensa todos la miraban extrañados la unica vez que la vieron asi fue cuando saske se preocupaba por ella.

naruto pregunto pasa algo sakura-chante te noto algo extraña decia el pelirubio.

sakura por hablo- se que no esta neji pero no puedo esperarlo para contarles que no vamos a casar -su rostro se ilumino y sonrio ante la mirada de todos que era de sorpresa como si ubieran visto un fantama.

queeee direron todos los que no sabian la noticia pero como cuando?

naruto pregunto - an hecho algo malo? - mientras el se sonrojaba

sakura de impediato nego con la cabeza mietras se ponia muy sonrojada ante la pregunta de naruto-claro que pero en este tiempo me he dado cunta que no puedo estar sin el que lo amo mas de lo que pense y que qiero vivir cadia de mi vida con el.

shikamaru y que dice la hokage de esto?

es ese momento sakura dijo ella esta feliz lo unico que me preocupa es mi padre no se si lo apruebe ya que somos muy chicos aun y interumpiendola kiba dijo y eres su unica hija eso mismo kiba siguio diciendo y neji por que no esta aqui para darnos ala noticia junto contigo. el esta en una mision regresa mañana por la tarde pero yo no podia mas nesesitaba desirselos- dijo sakura.

kakashi la miro y le dijo y ahora y tus misiones con naruto y conmigo se acabaran despues de que te cases?

ella le contesto claro que no seguiremos llevando nuestras vidas como siempre solo que ahora estaremos casados y viviremos en la misma casa ademas y mis papas son unos niñas exelentes y los dos ansido hokages y yo soy una ninja medico y no lo dejare de ser ademas soy una de las mejores nolo creen.

ademas que aunque el equipo 7 ya no este completo desde que sasuke entro a los anbu no quiere decir que yo tambien lo abandonare ademas los mejores momentos los e pasado con ustedes.

todos la miraron y cuando es la boda?

pues aun no hemos puesto fecha pero queremos que sea antes de que acabe el año - ellos estaba en abril-sera como por noviembre ella contesto

todos la miraron pues felicidades asi se fue un dia lleno de sorpresas por parte de la pelirosa al dia siguiente en la pueta de konoha ella esperaba al amor de su vida con su habitual ropa de ninja que ocupaba para las misiones.

cuando lo vio alo lejos era neji con sus hojos perlas que lo distinguia lleva puesto el uniforme militar y su hermosa cabellera negra que son el aire se movia sakura no dudo ni un momento en correr hasta la puerta de konoha para abrasarle lo mas fuerte pocible al cual abraso neji correspondio con toda ternura la habia extrañado y ella a el sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron anonadados ante aquella escena.

todos su compañeros miraron a sakura por era la hija de los hokages pero mas aun por que era una ninja muy hermosa con un pelo rosa poco inusual no podian apartar la mirada de la ninja que en esos momentos estaba abrazada de neji hyuga quien en menos de lo que esperaba seria su esposo nadie mas que las personas mas cercanas lo sabian.

neji en aquel abrazo se puso a divagar pensando aquella vez que la hokage le pidio un fabor que entrenera a su hija para que ella queria pasar los examenes jounin y el era uno de los mejores ninjas con sasuke y naruto pero ambos en ese tiempo estaban entrenando naruto con jiraiya y sasuke con kakashi en ese momento el era el unica ninja disponible con mejores habilidades nejipensaba que el entrenamiento iba a ser una molestia sin pensar que en el encontraria al amor .

estas bien - una pequeña voz lo regreso ala realidad- no todo esta bien vamos voy a dejarte a tu casa.

sakura lo miro y le dijo- en una semana regresa mi padre.

neji la miro- y cuando va ser nuestra boda?

sakura lo miro y le contesto con una sonrrisa- en noviembre ya les dije a todos si estas de acuerdo.

claro el dia y la hora que tu quieras pero que sea pronto no puedo separarme ni un dia mas de ti - neji la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa-

la tomo por el brazo y le dio un beso calido y lleno de ternura al cual ella correspondio.

fin del capitulo 2


	3. recuerdos

capitulo 3

neji se reia en cuarto cuando de pronto en sus adentros pensaba como era que estaba perdida mente enamorado de una persona tan diferente a el y como el daria su vida por ella si algo llegara a pasarle de repente en peso a recordar cuando fue la primera vez que vio a sakura de otra manera y entoces los recuerdos le cayeron como balde de agua fria

flash-back

felicitada por naruto y kakashi sakura por fin lo habia conseguido ahora era jounin con una visita fugas de sasuke que esperaba a fuera de las pruevas la chica sonreia de oreja a oreja cuando de pronto sus padre quienes habian estado entrenandola y una persona que jamas pensaron que estaria ahi neji con el ce o funcido la esperava el mirava como todos la felicitaban incluso sasuke la felicita en ese momento neji sintio como algo de ira al ver al uchiha acercarcele demaciado para el gusto de el sakura miro a neji y se acerco.

sakura-despues de todo pude pasar las pruevas jounin -le dijo mirando esos ojos perlas- tenia miedo de fracasar no queria decepsionar a nadie mucho menos a ti- sakura le dio una sonrisa y acentio la cabeza -gracias por entrenarme pero ahora que ya pase -con un tono esperanzada- nos seguiremos viendo.

neji acentio con la cabeza sabiendo que ya no la podia tener lejos de el-claro aun te falta mucho que aprender-contesto con tono de superioridad-para llegar al nivel de kurenai-neji le dio una sorisa descarada-

sakura la pensar que pasaria mas tiempo viendo esos ojos blancos le entro un escalofrio que no sabia como decribir.

neji le dio una sonrisa y lamiro a los hojos tan intensamente-creo que es hora de que me vaya no tengo nadamas que hacer aqui-di la vuelta para irme cuando senti una mano calida era de ella.

quedate -se oyo entre todo el ruido - tu eres una persona que me ayudo mucho.

neji sentia como el hielo que habia hecho en su carazon se derretia al pensar en ella y ala vez pensaba que lo que sentia era completamente infundado ya que a ella le gustaba el uchiha y por a os lo habia persegido sin esperanza de que el la viera al pensar en eso los pu os de neji se cerraron y lo envio de vuelta ala realidad que ella sonreia por que el estaba ahi su amor al unico que le dedicaba sus sue os y esperansas de repente no sabia que hacer con lo que estaba cintiendo por ella esa chica pelirosa que aun tomaba su mano el se solto fuertemente de su agarre y la miro para decirle - Hiashi me espera.

la pelirosa sintio que la persona mas imprtante para ella ya habia abandonado el lugar y no tenia nada que hacer ahi.

fin flashback

neji se quedo quieto mientras en su interior decia -haci que desde ese momento me empezaste a importar- no podia ocultar su alegria de que a escasos 6 meses se iva a casar con la persona mas especial para el que la tedria dia y noche a su lado y no se tendria que separar nunca mas de ella.

pero tambien pensaba en como lo tomaria su padre de sakura dan kato se opondria como aquella vez que el le fua a pedir permiso de salir con su hija o lo aceptaria.

todas la ideas pocibles venian a su mente mientras se sentia mas y mas nervioso ya que el no era asi.

recordo como hace tan solo 2 a os antes el era una persona fria que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de el que no le importaba a quien lastimara y lo mucho que cambio cuando aquella chica pelirosa entro en su vida como cada beso fue derritiendo esa barrera que el mismo habia puesto para que nadie mas lo lastimara como cuando murio su padre o cuando le pusieron el sello maldito que se le coloca a toda la rama secundaria de los hyuga y en como el siempre tenia en mente estas papalabras Un perdedor siempre ser un perdedor.  
asi paso toda la noche perdido en sus pensamientos cuando por fin logro consiliar el sue o.  
las semanas pasaban mas rapido de lo que ellos esperaban konoha no dejaba de tener misiones tanto para sakura como para neji asi que no se veian mucho esos dias pero los dias que se veian se la pasaban juntos la aldea habia cresido mucho y tenia muchos tratados espesialmente con Sunagakure ya que gaara el kazekage mas joven de la historia por la amistad que lo unia a naruto se habia hecho u gran aliado de konoha.

el tiempo pasaba mas y mas que ya solo faltaba 2 meses para la boda en ese tiempo todos ya se habian enterado de la boda de neji hyuga y sakura la hija de los hokages toda la aldea estaba de fiesta hiba a ser una gran boda todos los mandaterios y se ores feudales estaban invitados y todos lo hokages de todas las aldeas pues se casaba la unica hija de tsunade y dan kato y con alguien del gran clan hyuga.

sakura ya tenia todo listo desde el vestido hasta con quien se iva a sentar cada invitado y cada vez que sentia mas cerca la fecha se ponia mas nerviosaera pasar toda su vida con su unico amor real aunque queria que todos su amigos estubieran ahi sabia que a neji aun le seguia incomodando la presencia de sasuke como si pensara que ella pudiera fugarse con el pero aun asi ella le habia enviado la invitacion ala boda sasuke habia sido alguien muy importante pera ella y aunque se habian distanciado mucho desde que el entro al escudron ANBU ella lo seguia considerando su amigo.

neji seguia pensando en todo lo que tubieron que pasar para que por fin se pudieran casar aunque el en estos momentos no estaba el la aldea sus pensamientos estaban con sakura faltaba muy poco y aun que el habia visto a sakura muy poco por las miciones que tenian el la veia feliz radiante como nunca el pensaba en la vida que iba a tener junto ala unica chica que lo hacia centirce difente.

los dias fueron pasando ya faltaban 3 dias para el dia del a boda la aldea estaba con una gran cantidad de gente debido a eso y los dos novios cada vez mas nerviosos pero eso no les impedia que esa noche se vieran hace mucho no salian a caminar en la noche la noche estaba mas que hermosa llena estrellas y saKURA Y neji caminaban de la mano por el bosque donde ellos no decian una palabra parecia que podian leer sus pensamientos hasta que -neji rompio el silencio- se que le pediste a naruto y hinata que sean nuestro padrinos.

sakuro lo veia una sonrisa- si naruto es alguien a quien considero como un hermano y hinata es tu prima creo que son la mejor opcion.

neji la miro con desconfianza- si tu lo dices.

sakura lo miro con un poco de desconfiaza y le pregunto- que haras ma ana en tu despediada de soltero?

no lo se - la miro con una sonrisa pervertida-pues lo que se hace en esos casos -la volteo a ver y ella estaba enojada neji solto una peque a risa-nada que haga que nuestro compromiso acabe - dijo entre risa-

no es grasioso dijo sakura pero tendre a alguien vigilando por si acaso

ya faltaba menos que pasara en la boda

fin del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

el gran dia de la boda por fin llego la boda iva a ser muy tradicional debido a que se iva a realisar en las intalaciones del clan hyuga todo esta hermoso desde las flores que adornaban la mesa hasta el recinto donde se celebraria la boda sakura estaba muy emocionada todas sus amiga estaba ahi para ayudarla a arreglarse para la ceremonia ella llevaria un kimono blanco con un poco de rosas que conbinaban con el color de su pelo su pelo recojido con una peineta blanca con un poco de rosa se veia hermosa por otro lado de la casa neji estaba con todos naruto,rock lee, kiba,shikamaro el vestia un traje balnco que combinaban con sus hojos perlas faltaba muy poco para que la ceremonia diera inicio los invitados empesaban a llegar todos puntales y muy formales para la ceremonia el kasekage de Sunagakure fue un de los primeros en llegar con sus 2 hermanos temari y kankuro el novio se colocaba en frente para ver ala que pronto seria su esposa.

todos los invidos ala boda habian llegado y esperaban la aparicion de la noviala cual esperaba a fuera y no paraba de moverse hasta que un brazo la detubo y le dijo-ya es hora de que entremos a no quieres hacer esperar al nivio cierto-sakura lo miro era su padre quien la tomaba de brazo como si no quisiera dejarla ir-  
mientras tanto adentro niji no podia mas con el nerviosismo naruto lo tomo del brazo y le dijo que todo estaria bien.

de repente todos guardaron silencio y una siluta se dibujo tomada del brazo de un hambre era dan kato que del brazo de su hija caminaban por el pasillo rumbo ala direccion de neji.

gaara no le quitaba la mirada a la novia.

kankuro volteo a ver a gaara y le dijo- se ve muy bonita no gaara lastima ya se va a casar y si no dejas de verla como la estas viendo puede que celebremos una boda pero tambien tu funeral.

gaara lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.

temari los miro- no es el momento de que se pongan a pelear si gaara sakura se ve muy bonita lastima hermano ya se casa-temari sonrio descaradamente.

gaara lo volteo a ver- de que hablan si se ve muy bonita y todo pero eso ami que me importa.

kankuro sonrio - pues eso comunicaselo a tu cara que parese que babea por ella.

la ceremonia ya va a comensar cayense-temrari les dijo un poco enojada.

por otro lado dan kato entregaba a sakura a neji no sin antes decirle-lo que te dije aquella vez no es mentira si le llegas a hacer algo ami amada hija te buscare y yo mismo te matare.

sakura sonrio ante la amenaza de su padre a su futuro esposo.

la ceremonia asi comenzo sin ningun otro problema en la cara de los ahora esposos se veia la felicidad que irradiabantes y a una que neji te tenia la misma cara de siempre veia al a que haora era su esposa y no podia contener una sonrisa.

todo fue pecfecto ya un que algunos pensaban que ellos todavia eran muy jovenes para casarse se vaian tan enamorados la fiesta fue perfecta naruto y hinata no paraban de habler de lo felices que se vein ino estaba muy emocionada por su amiga tenten estaba algo molesta y con unas copas una poco de mas por que no podia creer que la persona que ella queria se ubiera casado con otray los demas estaban muy contentos por sus amigos la fiesta continuo hasta que lo resien casados tendrian que bailar por primera vez como espososla escena era perfectael la sostenia de la cintura y ella lo tomaba de los hombros por primera vez se sentia como si ellos solos existieran en aquella fiesta.

la fiesta paso y ellos se disponian a tener una noche que jamas olvidarian los dos querian lo mismo llenarse uno del otro asi paso toda la noche.

ala ma ana siguiente los dos salieron a caminar con una sonrisa que le dibujaba lo bien que la habian pasado a noche cuando de pronto hinata los encontro y con una cara un poco preocupada se acerco y le dijo-neji niisan mi padre desea hablar contigo de algo muy importante-neji se sor prendio al ver a hinata pero aun mas era su intriga de por que Hiashi Hyuga lo nesesitaba con tanta urgencia neji miro a sakura - vamos -a lo cual sakura le contesto - ve tu creo que el quiere hablar a solas contigo y si yo voy seri un estorbo-ella lo miro y le solto la mano alo cual neji la volvio a tomar y dijo-ahora eres mi esposa y tambiente concierne lo que tenga que ver con el clan -sakura lo miro con una sonrisa-bamos no queremos hacer esperar a tu tio-los tres caminaron hacia la residencia hyuga.

neji entro aconpa ado de su esposa y de hinata los tres hisieron una reverencia al parecer los mienbros del clan hyuga se encontraban ahi neji se sorpendio al ver a todos los miembre del clan y solo pudo decir - pasa algo - nolo dejaron terminar cuando Hiashi Hyuga comenzo a hablar- sentemonos creo que es hora que yo dejo mis funciones como jefe del clan y neji quiero que tu cea quien tome el cargo desde ahora- las mormuraciones no se hisieron esperar todos pensabamn que quien hiba a tomar el cargo como jefa del clan hiva a ser hinata pero no fue asi Hiashi Hyuga siguio diciendo que era lo mejor para el clan ya que neji poseia unas habilidades mejor que los que estaban en esa habitasion nadio objeto la decicionde pronto todos saliron de la habitacion pero Hiashi Hyuga detubo a neji-neji aun nececito hablar contigo p ro a solas -refirindose a sakura y hinata -esta bien te espero a fuera-contesto sakura ella y hinata saliron era evidente que la decicion de su padra habia afectado mucho a hinata a lo que la pelirrosa la miro y kle dio un fuerte abrazo-todo va a estar bien ya veras que tu padre se dara cunta de lo fuerte que ya eres-hinata la miro con un poco de melancolia pero lugo sonrio y le dijo - lo bueno de esto sakura chan es que tu y neji se vendran a vivir aqui y me centire menos sola-la chica sonrio.

si es cierto -de pronto se abrio la puerta donde salio neji pensatibo- paso algo- pregunto sakura con una voz tierna- no todo esta bien creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ademas tenemos que empesar a empacar para mudarnos lo antes posible.

ambos se despidiern de hinata y saliron neji iva un poco pensatibo y sakura lo conocia ala perfecciona lo que la chica pelirosa lo toco por la cara tomo sus mejillas -algo te pasa a mi no me enga as que fue lo que te dijo tu tio que te dejo tan pensatibo- nijo la miro con una sonrisa- a ti no te puedo enga artu mejor que nadie sabe lo que e pasado con el clan y que haora yo tenga que ser quien les ponga ese sello maldito como a mi me lo pusieron hace a os-sakura lo abrazo -tu eres quien puede cambiar las cosas para el clan ahora que eres el jefe no lo crees.

neji la tomo y le dio un tierno beso recordo por que se habia enamorado de ella.

ambos caminaron a su casa y empezaron a empacar todo para mudarse ala recidencia de los hyuga.

las cosa ivan cada vez mejor mientras pasaba los dias aun que neji era frio con las de mas personas con sakura era total mente diferente era tierno amable paresia otra persona todos en el clan respetaban la decision de Hiashi Hyuga y las cosas iva mejor que cuando el era el jefe del clan sakura seguia saliendo a misiones acada vez mas peligrosas demostrando que de aquella ni a que tenia miedo por todo no quedaba nada neji habia sido seleccionado por la hokage para perteneser a las fuerzas especiales ANBU por lo que en estos ultimos meses se habian visto muy poco pero seguian igual de enamorados que cuando se casaron la aldea ahora tenia enemigos mas peligros por eso tambien cuando se veian los dos entrenaban juntos pues la aparicion de un grupo llamado los Akatsuki cada vez sonaba mas y mas no eran enemigos cencillos pues todos tenian hablilidades impresionantes que hacian que cada ninja temiera encontrarselos.

y aparte con Orochimaru rondando cerca de la aldea no podian bajar la guardia ni un solo momento todos lo rivales eran muy fuertes pero tambien los de konoha y con ayuda de la aldea de la arena nada malo podria pasar todo parecia mas que tranquilo desde que esas aldeas ahora eran alidas. 


End file.
